Em Branco
by yue-chan
Summary: O que fazer,quando a verdade dói tanto quanto a mentira? Baseado no episódio 02.


Em Branco.

Era um dia ensolarado e quente,um dos últimos do verão.O tipo de dia que deve ser passado ao ar livre,longe de problemas e irritações,mas que,por alguma brincadeira do destino,sempre acabo passando trancado em casa.

Suspiro.A folha a minha frente continua em branco.

Esse é mais um daqueles dias.Quero escrever,desabafar comigo mesmo,por em ordem meus próprios pensamentos.Ajeitar a máscara,que esculpi a tanto tempo e com tanto cuidado,mas que ultimamente vem rachando.

Mas as palavras não saem.

Meu olhar cai sobre a janela,o céu alaranjado anuncia o fim da tarde,logo escurecerá.As nuvens começam a surgir,algumas brancas outras negras,mas todas flutuando,perdidas no ar.Não consigo evitar uma comparação,afinal eu também estou perdido,dividido entre sentimentos que desconheço mas que sei serem opostos.Quando eles se chocarem,haverá tempestade.

Uma forte lufada de ar adentra o quarto porém,faz mais que remexer papéis e bagunçar meu cabelo,traz consigo uma pena.Uma brilhante,delicada e inconfundível pena negra. Você chegou.

Levanto,tomado pelo desejo de te ver,corro para a porta,o coração acelerado,a mão estendida,um sorriso tímido brotando em meu rosto...

Paro.

Baixo a cabeça,cansado.Toco meus lábios,como que para ter certeza de ter matado o sorriso,que a pouco ameaçara fugir.Respiro fundo e,depois do que me pareceu uma eternidade,dou as costas pra porta.

Minha máscara rachou mais uma vez.

-Haruka...

Antes que me dê conta seu nome deixa meus lábios,num sussurro quase inaudível.Meu peito dói mas não há nenhum demônio...minto,na verdade há sim,um pequeno demônio de duas faces,infeliz por não conseguir escolher uma delas.

Um demônio com uma cicatriz e olhos vermelhos como sangue.

Suspiro.A folha ainda me encara,tão vazia quanto meus olhos.

O quê dói mais:a verdade ou a mentira?

O que estava sobre a mesa foi ao chão,em baques abafados,mas que pareciam retinir pela casa deserta.

-K'so!

É tão frustrante!Tanto tempo juntos,mas ainda agimos como estranhos.Nosso único laço é o de mestre-servo,o laço que eu criei a força.

Será que,te libertar...foi um erro?

Eu te feri tanto.Céus,como isso me dói.

Ah,Haruka...

Dói tanto...

Seus olhos me atravessam,suas palavras me ferem.Você pede a verdade,mas me nego a dizer.Suas asas se abrem e te vejo ganhar os céus.

Derrotado mais uma vez...Ferido mais uma vez...

Se eu ao menos conseguisse me antecipar,prever suas reações,seus sentimentos.Saber quanta importância eu tenho pra você.

Mas eu não sei.

"Você sabe muito a respeito do assunto,não é?"

É porque...porque...

Lágrimas mancham minha máscara,borrando a confiança e o sorriso.Faz tanto tempo desde que chorei pela última vez,não tenho mais forças para impedir.Aqueles olhares,os toques frios,as marcas...

Ah,Haruka...

Minha máscara está ruindo,meu querido Tengu,levada pela brisa como cinzas fúnebres,cinzas de um outro eu.Mas eu tenho medo.

Medo que me veja.

Medo que sinta nojo.

Medo que voe alto...para nunca mais voltar.

Se eu conseguisse te entender,te fazer ficar.Mas eu não posso.

Por isso continuo sorrindo.Numa mentira descarada,que não convence nenhum de nós,que só machuca.Mas,mesmo assim,ganha tempo,até que consiga decifrar o grande mistério que são seus olhos.Seus frios e penetrantes olhos.

Porque não quero mais te machucar.

Também não quero ser seu dono,ou algoz.

Só quero estar ao seu lado,apoiando,entendendo.

Mantendo a promessa de nunca te dizer...

Ai shiteru...

Nota:

Bom,como disse no sumário,a fic gira em torno do episódio 02 ,mais especificamente,da pergunta que Haruka faz ao Kantarou (Você sabe muito a respeito do assunto,não é?),quando este demonstra um grande conhecimento sobre o treinamento dado as meninas que,mais tarde,se tornariam prostitutas.

Essa fic nada mais é do que a idéia que eu tive,para uma outra explicação,que não a dada pelo Kantarou (e que,diga-se de passagem,me soou muito estranha).

Enfim,tá aí o motivo desse monte de palavras sem nexo que eu chamo de fic.Duvido que elas façam mais sentido agora mas,bom,pelo menos eu tentei.(nossa,que nota longa --')

Comentários,como sempre,serão muito,muito,mas muito mesmo,bem vindos,ok?


End file.
